percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Melonie Velazquez
'''Melonie Velazquez '''is an Immortal child of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Hypnos, The God of sleep. She is known as the Angel of Compassion, being known by that, she was her mother's beloved project upon the birth of the mortals. History Melonie has seen the world grown thoughout its time. She unlike Daniel, was shown to be a free spirit during her youth, she glided across the sky and loved urning for others. She spread the faith in love, and how it could bring forth the ultimate understanding of one another. Over the years, Melonie eventually disappeared, often circling the world and blending in with the mortals. When she finally reappeared to Aphrodite, she had learned about Daniel Arias, another Spirit. Melonie swore that she would find that Spirit and befriend him into helping her spread the word of Love. Melonie eventually learned about the wars with the Titans and the Gigantes, although she never got her chance to help out in either of them. When she finally made it to Camp Half-Blood, she met Daniel who revealed himself to be the Spirit of Murning the Dead. Melonie eventually decided to stay in Camp Half-Blood alongside the children of Aphrodite, due to her understanding of love more than slumber. Personality Melonie is shown to be a very caring and loving person. She is very intuned with nature, and cares about all living creatures on Earth and within the heavens. She would protect those she deems important to her and would never enjoy to kill or harm another living or non living being. Chiron has mentioned that from all the immortal children of Aphrodite, she is shown to be very unique, due to her powers to easily toss asde her duty and focus her mind on just power. It might be due to the fact that Hypnos and Aphrodite know better than to try to obtain more power than they are assigned. Melonie isn't like the children of Aphrodite, due to her not being conceeded or having pride in her appearance, although she is known to be attractive. Appearance She has long brown hair and Grey eyes. Her appearance seems to resemble that of a simple ordinary girl's, as she is promotionally wearing orange long boots, a short orange dress and a white jacket. She is known to have a peaceful and healthty glow and is known to harbor orange wings in which she can retranct and summon at will. She is known to still be attractive although she cannot change her appearance. Relationships Friendships Cabin 10 She is known to be more respected her, due to the fact that children of Hypnos are often found asleep. She cares about her sisters, but understands that some of them have a false understanding about what love is supposed to be used for. She also knows about what happened to the legacy of Aphrodite, due to Piper McLean's death. Its assumed that Piper was known as a great hero, aside from Silena Beauregaurd. Family Aphrodite The two seem to have good connections. Aphrodite thinks of her as the experiment that went right, due to the fact that unlike Daniel, she was shown to be about love, rather be about death and understanding the world. She favors her due to the reason of her wanting to spread the word of love and compassion. Hypnos She never spoke with her father, and the two seem to not understand each other. Hypnos gave her, the wings in order for her to soar throughout the skys. It's unknown if he cares about her, but he has acknowledged her powers and her understandings. Daniel Arias She thinks of him as a person that is full of pain. She feels pitty for him at first, but over time she understands that he isn't that much of a brother. Although the two share the same mother, she thinks he needs her in a different way and becomes more interested in him. Daniel doesn't like her much and couldn't careless about her life as an Immortal spirit. Trivia *She respects two previous Head councilers of the Aphrodite Cabin: Piper McLean and Silena Beauregaurd. *Melonie like Daniel is known as an Immortal Spirit *Although she is a powerful Spirit, she is capable of using force, she doesn't think of violence as the answer to anything due to her nature of being compassionate and loving. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Children of Hypnos Category:Spirit